Ghosts
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: Some people believe in ghosts, but are they real? Ten year olds Tim, Tony and Abby are about to find out. One-shot. Was originally a piece of English homework...


**Hey! Here's a story I found on my laptop just the other day. It was actually a piece of English homework that I did, but I thought it'd be interesting to see what you think about it.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong!<em>

A young girl, probably around ten years old, with black pigtails ran to open the front door. She was wearing red pajamas with skulls on them.

_Ding dong!_

"Coming!" she yelled. Her big green eyes were full of excitement, and she couldn't hold it in when she opened the door to see a slightly chubby boy, around the same age as her, standing at the door in Star Wars pajamas and holding a rucksack with his belongings. He had brownish-blond hair and green eyes, and he was smiling as the girl opened the door.

"Tim!" She hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Abby," he replied as she let go.

Just as he walked in, a slightly taller and obviously thinner boy arrived in a posh car, not even looking back as he climbed out and ran up to the door. He had bright green eyes and brown hair, which had been ruffled slightly during his short run. He was wearing a pair of Scooby-Doo pajamas and had a small duffel bag with his belongings in rather than a rucksack. He hugged Abby as soon as he reached her.

"Hi, Abby!" he greeted.

"Hey, Tony!" she replied. She pulled back from him. "You ready?"

"Yeah, of course! Late night movies, popcorn, and midnight snacking…" he listed.

"Don't forget the scary stories!" Tim mentioned from behind him. Tony grinned.

"I love scary stories!"

Both boys missed the look of fear that crossed Abby's face as she shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Tim held the torchlight up to his face, making the dark room eerie. Abby laughed as he started making faces in the light. Tony sighed at his best friend's immaturity.<p>

"Will you just get on with your ghost story, Tim?" he asked impatiently. Tim frowned at Tony, whilst Abby immediately stopped laughing and whimpered.

Tim turned the torch and shined it on Abby. "What's wrong, Abby?" he asked sympathetically.

Tony stood to turn the bedroom light on. The light blinded the three children, causing them to blink furiously. Tim moved closer to Abby to comfort her, but she moved away just as quickly. Abby sat on the bed and started whispering to herself. Tony frowned at her strange behavior.

"Abby, are you alright?" Tim asked again, putting down the torch and joining her on the bed.

Abby turned her large green eyes and rested them on Tim. "I'm afraid of ghosts," she whispered.

Tony sniggered.

"What's there to laugh about, Tony?" Abby asked timidly.

Tony shrugged. "There are no such things as ghosts, Abby. They're all fake, make-believe."

Tim nodded. "He's right. There are no such things as ghosts."

Abby frowned and turned to her window. She peered out and spotted something in the distance. "How do you explain that, then?" she asked as she pointed to a field in the distance. Tim and Tony joined her to see what she was talking about.

As they peered out of the window, they spotted a small, grey field in the distance surrounded by black iron fences and a large gate on one side. Abby shivered. "The fields are the creepiest place in the town. They say that every night, ghosts and zombies come to life and wander through there."

Tony let out a short, harsh, "Ha!"

Abby looked over at him. "What's so funny?"

Tony smirked. "That's not true."

Abby glanced at him. "How do you know?"

"Because there are no such things as ghosts or zombies. It's a simple, well known fact."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "Prove it. Go to the fields tonight, and see if it's not true."

Tony sighed and jumped off the bed, grabbing his coat off the bed-post and putting it on over his pajamas whilst slipping his shoes on. He turned to Tim. "Are you coming?"

Tim was about to say yes when Abby grabbed hold of his arm. She gave him a scared look. "He's staying with me, because I'm scared, right Tim?"

Tim turned to Tony and eventually nodded. Tony frowned at him. "Fine then. I'll go on my own." He tiptoed out of the room and out of the house, careful not to disturb any of the adults in the house, onto the cold street towards 'the fields'.

Tony wrapped his coat tightly around himself as he headed down the concrete pavement towards the fields. He clenched his teeth together to stop himself from shaking. After what seemed like an hour of walking, although it was only ten minutes, Tony finally reached the cobbled stone path that lead to the rusting iron gates. He took a deep breath and walked towards the nearest fence, watching his feet so that he couldn't trip over. He climbed the black fence with ease, avoiding the spikes at the top. He kneeled as he landed on the ground and took in his surroundings. He laughed loudly.

"There's nothing scary about this!" he shouted, comforting himself with the thought of him getting back to Abby's house and proving her wrong. He looked around him.

The field was as large as a golf course, without the hills and holes for people to putt into. Trees covered the field, bending over like old hags and laying lifeless of the ground. Storm clouds brewed in the distance, but Tony ignored these as he wandered further into the fields. He watched the trees as a cold breeze moved through them and didn't notice the log that rolled in front of him. He tripped over the log and scratched his face as he landed on the soft grass. He turned to sit up and brush himself down. He shivered as he got up, letting the wind ruffle his hair roughly and tug on his night clothes. He was about to keep moving when the sky rumbled. He looked up to see the storm clouds overhead, threatening to release the rain they held. Tony chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with a little drizzle," Tony comforted himself, shivering more and more every step he took. The wind ripped at his clothes as the downpour began, attempting to soak Tony to the bone. He whimpered as more thunder rumbled through the night sky and just managed to stop himself screaming when the lightning struck.

"As I said, there's nothing wrong with a little drizzle," he said weakly. He stumbled across the field, convincing himself that he would be stronger not turning back to the house, that there would be no end to the taunting that Tim would start. He gasped as his foot landed in a puddle of thick mud, swallowing it. He squealed as he tugged on his leg, trying to get his leg out and yelled as he crashed onto his back, his muddy foot sticking up in the air.

'_There goes my shoe_,' he thought as he scrambled away from the puddle and screamed as the flashes of light created faces in the trees, the wind tugging on his coat and shoving him to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and trudged through the mud and rain, sobbing and shivering, unable to navigate his way through the fields. As he trudged onwards, he caught his foot on something. When he looked down at his bare foot, his scream pierced the air as he saw what he thought was a dead hand holding onto his ankles and he collapsed in fear.

'_I want to go home!_' Tony thought as he slowly faded out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Tony woke to the calls of two children, loud and clear through the pitter patter of the rain. He watched a figure run to his side and cradle his head, stroking it carefully and getting something out of its pocket to wipe his face. When his view came into focus, he realized Abby was sitting beside him, wiping his head with a towel. Tim was walking through the mud, looking for something. Tony turned to Abby.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he croaked. Abby smiled at him.

"We heard you scream and came here to find you lying here unconscious," she explained. Tim ran towards them.

"I couldn't find his shoe anywhere. I think it got sucked into one of those really thick puddles," Tim panted. He looked at Tony. "You look exhausted!"

Tony rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Gee, how do you think I feel, then?" he asked sarcastically.

Tim chuckled at Tony's sarcasm. "We should really head back before Abby's parents find out."

Abby looked around herself and smiled. Tony and Tim looked at her, confused.

"What's so funny, Abby?" Tony asked. She turned and smiled at him.

"I guess you were right then, there are no such things as ghosts!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review so that I can see what you think. I can't exactly remember what my English teacher said...<strong>


End file.
